basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Radford Highlanders
'''Radford Highlanders is the name of the basketball program at Radford University. A member of the Big South Conference, the current head coach is Brad Greenberg. The Highlanders play at the Dedmon Center, which has a capacity of 3,000. Notable players Steve Robinson (1978–1980) Steve Robinson was one of the first scholarship athletes ever at Radford University. Robinson was a two-year starter and co-captain for the men's basketball team from 1978–80, averaging 10.8 points and 5.8 rebounds in 54 games. Robinson averaged 11.5 points and 6.8 rebounds during one of Radford's greatest seasons ever, the 23-4 year in 1978-79, under coach Joe Davis. He hit 51.7 percent of his field goals, and later distinguished himself as an assistant coach at RU from 1983-86. The Roanoke native earned both his bachelor's ('81) and master's ('85) degrees from Radford, and has gone on to great success as a collegiate head coach. Robinson led the University of Tulsa to three consecutive NCAA Tournament appearances before landing the head coaching position at Florida State University. At Florida State, Robinson led the Noles to 3 NCAA tournament appearances. Robinson is currently an assistant coach with the University of North Carolina Tarheels.http://www.runet.edu/Athletics/HOFstars.html David Smith (1981–1985) Smith finished his sterling four-year basketball career from 1981-1985 as the school's all-time leading scorer and rebounder. In the process, the 6-5 Amherst, Va., native keyed Radford's move from NAIA competition to NCAA Division II play and then Division I. A fierce competitor, Smith started each of Radford's 107 games during his career and shot 52.7 percent from the field. He scored 1,313 points and pulled down 739 rebounds, leading the team in rebounding and field goal percentage three years. Remaining active at his alma mater, Smith has served on the Athletic Association Advisory Council and on the National Alumni Association Executive Council. Ron Shelburne (1988–1991) Shelburne, a native of nearby Snowville, Va., became only the fourth Radford men's basketball player to score more than 1,000 points and grab more than 500 rebounds in a career. A three-time team Most Valuable Player, he led the Highlanders in scoring in 1989-90 and earned Big South All-Conference honors in 1990-91. He never missed a game during his four-year career, playing in 116 consecutive contests. He averaged 11.5 points per game and shot 51.8 percent from the field, and 75.3 percent from the free throw line during his career, gaining a reputation as a clutch performer. Shelburne finished in 1991 as the school's all-time leading scorer with 1,332 points. Doug Day (1989–1993) Day completed his Radford career as the NCAA Division I career leader in three-point baskets made. He sank 401 three-pointers during his career from 1989–1993, and left RU as the school's all-time leading scorer with 2,027 points. Day led the nation in three-point baskets per game with 4.03 per contest, and earned All-Big South honors during each of his four seasons at RU. He averaged 17.3 ppg for his career, and left Radford ranked second on the Big South Conference career scoring chart. Day's offensive prowess helped RU to back-to-back 20-win seasons in 1990-91 and 1991–92, and to the Highlanders' first regular season conference crown in 1991-92. Day earned a degree in education from RU in 1993. Art Parakhouski (2008-2010) Despite only playing two seasons at Radford, Art won the Big South Player of the Year twice. His senior season he led the nation in rebounds per game with a 13.35 rebounds per game average. Art finished his career with the 3rd most Rebounds in Radford History (10th in Big South History). Art led Radford to the 2008-09 Big South Conference regular season championship as well as the Big South Tournament Championship. Art led Radford to its second NCAA Tournament bid. Amir Johnson (2007-2010) References External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big South Conference members Category:Schools in Virginia